Lewis hates horror movies
by ChasitiyXNiles
Summary: From a prompt I found on tumblr *creepy smile*


I found a rather nice prompt on tumblr I thought I'd give a shot at writing. The idea is Lewis and Simon are watching a horror movie. Simon loves horror movies and Lewis doesn't...;3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, do I have to? I HATE scary movies!" Lewis groaned as Simon came over to him on the couch.

"You wouldn't go to the theatre to see this with me because you promised to watch it with me at home. Now, you're not backing out of this too." He rolled his eyes and pressed play. The movie was Insidious 2, Simon hadn't seen the first but he'd heard Duncan raving on about how good it was so he figured he might as well give this one a chance.

"I didn't "back out". I wasn't feeling well." Lewis mumbled. When he didn't get a reply from Simon, he just sat back and watched. As the movie progressed he scooted closer and closer to Simon and eventually ended up cuddled against him with his arm around his shoulders.

"AH!" Lewis released a high pitched scream at a random jumpscare and bucked up.

"Calm down, killer. It's just a movie." Simon was completely unfazed, he wasn't too impressed with the movie. But he thought Lewis was being so damned adorable while getting scared.

"Can we just shut it off?!" He nuzzled his face in the crook of Simon's neck.

"What? No. There's only ,like, twenty minutes left!" He laughed and paused the movie.

" Well, you can just watch the rest yourself! I told you I hated movies like this! Why don't you ever listen?" Lewis raised his voice and whipped his head from Simon's shoulder. He's never liked horror movies, yet at least once a month he gets forced into watching one because Simon can't be a grown up and watch it alone. Simon sighed at Lewis's mini rant. It's just a move, why does he have to get all worked up about it? Plus Lewis knows when ever he watches these movies with him he alway makes it up to him in the bed room.

"Okay how about you watch the rest of this movie with me then I give you a surprise?"

"A surprise? Like what?" Lewis smirked.

"You know what."

"You have yourself a deal!" Lewis smiled and snuggled back down in Simon's arms and made it through the last bit of the movie with only minimal female sounding screachs.

"well, darlin'" He turned to Simon as the credits began to roll.

"Yeah, yeah." Simon didn't want to hear any more, so he shoved Lewis down on his back on the couch and hovered over him. With one smooth swoop he capture his lips in a hot, open mouth kiss. Their tongues slide over each other, making sure to taste every bit of the others mouth. Lewis would've been pleased with just the steamy make out as pay for watching the scary movie, but Simon was really beginning to get into this. Simon pulled his lips away and sat back so he could pulled off Lewis's tee shirt.

Once the shirt was disposed of he kissed down his torso, making sure to run the rougher side of his tongue over his nips, bring forth a slight moan from Lewis. Slowly Simon kissed his way to the buckle of his pants, he made quick work of his pants and slipped his hand in Lewis's underwear to put out his, by now, throbbing member.

"does this make watching the scary movie worth it?" Simon's voice had take on a husky, sexy tone as he stroked Lewis.

"Oh, yes yes, perfectly worth it!" Lewis said in a voice barely above a whisper. Simon chuckled, he began to feel his own pants getting a little tight in the crotch area. But none the less he still tenderly licked up the length of Lewis's cock, then teased the head with a couple of soft kisses. Each time his mouth made contact Lewis let out a throaty moan. Finally done with his awful teasing he took Lewis fully in his mouth, starting off slowly but soon picking up speed as Lewis bucked his hips to meet Simon's mouth while letting out louder and louder moans.

"Fuck, S- Simon! " His breathing was heavy and he was close to the edge.

"Oh, Jesus, Simon!" His voice went high pitched as he came in Simon's mouth. Simon swallowed all that was shot off into his mouth, it was what was proper, and again sat back to admire the state Lewis was in. It was a state that only he could put him in. With his cheeks rosy, shirt off and cock hanging out , wet with a mixture of his saliva and cum. Yet he still managed to be a sexy, sexy man...Amazing.


End file.
